


Стоит присмотреться

by fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece), Riru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Bickering, Breathplay, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Sharing Clothes, Snow, Swearing, Under-negotiated Kink, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Проснувшись от кошмара, Ло собирается посидеть в одиночестве, но у Кида другие планы.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 14
Collections: 8 - fandom One Piece 2020: миди R — NC-17, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Стоит присмотреться

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You have to look closely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135591) by [Sneakend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakend/pseuds/Sneakend). 



> Таймлайн где-то во время таймскипа, Кид не терял руки.
> 
> Беты — [ebobulochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka), [Raona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raona/)

Снаружи ещё темно, когда Ло выныривает из сна, тут же стирающегося из памяти, но оставляющего после себя тревогу и беспокойство. Поперёк груди давит что-то тяжёлое, и Ло выпутывается из удушающих объятий и из-под жара одеял, садится на дальнем конце кровати, сонно моргая в темноте.

Сон мешается с явью, мысли спутаны. Рядом размеренно дышит Кид, и Ло сосредотачивается на его дыхании и медленно приходит в себя, легонько дотрагивается до руки, будто извиняясь: обычно ему приятно чувствовать на себе её вес, но сейчас ему приснилось что-то, что напрочь убило настроение предыдущего вечера.

Ло по опыту знает: теперь обратно не уснуть, да и Кида будить не хочется — хотя его ещё пойди разбуди, — так что он слезает с кровати и принимается собирать одежду, разбросанную по комнате как попало, потому что сорвать её друг с друга вчера было гораздо важнее чего-либо другого. Ему приходится нащупывать кофту в темноте, и та обнаруживается под кроватью — одним рукавом почти собственнически обвивая ботинок Кида.

Ло скрипит дверью каюты — и сразу чуть не слепнет от белизны неожиданного снегопада. Настроению это не помогает: особенно тот факт, что он оставил пальто на своём корабле, и теперь добыть его не представляется возможным, пока команда не вернётся с запасами. Ему придётся или коченеть, или одолжить что-нибудь — не самое простое решение при том, что выбор ограничивается гардеробом Кида.

В итоге он решается — только потому что, накинув что-то, сможет дольше пробыть снаружи. Он подбирает с пола меховую накидку — лишнее напоминание, как Кид торопился запрыгнуть в кровать. В остальное время тот ревностно следит за ней и считает одной из самых ценных своих вещей, не то чтобы Ло понимал, за что. Она яркая и несуразная куда больше, чем практичная. Сам Ло собирается надеть её только потому, что никто среди ночи его не увидит.

Всё-таки завернувшись в накидку — каким-то магическим образом всё ещё хранящую тепло владельца, — Ло шагает в ночь. Палуба плотно присыпана снегом, и он чуть не поскальзывается, выругавшись себе под нос. Ло вздыхает с облегчением, что снаружи и правда никого нет, а слышно только шум волн и вой ветра, пытающегося разнести снег как можно дальше.

Ло вытягивает шею, чтобы разглядеть звёзды, и замечает свет в смотровом пункте на мачте. Он не знает, кто сейчас на карауле, но отдалённо помнит ворчание Кида, что он следующий.

«Ну, может поспать ещё, раз уж я проснулся», — решает Ло. Ещё один должок на будущее.

Он лезет наверх медленнее обычного, всю дорогу проклиная вес проклятой накидки. Там Киллер уже поднялся ему навстречу и подозрительно осматривает с ног до головы. По крайней мере, Ло почти в этом уверен: маска может скрывать выражение лица, но язык тела Киллера считать довольно просто.

— Ты, — выплёвывает он.

— Да-да, я не драться пришел, — вздыхает Ло и присаживается, сожалея, что не может вышвырнуть Киллера без последствий.

Из-под маски доносится отчётливый смешок.

— Если не собираешься драться, то тебе нечего делать на чужом корабле.

— А сам-то, — без какой-либо злобы отвечает Ло.

Киллер делает шаг в его сторону — скорее всего, чтобы опять завести шарманку, что Ло ничего тут не решает. Но потом резко замирает, видимо, только сейчас заметив, что на Ло.

— Какого чёрта на тебе надето?

— А, это? — Ло поднимает руку, будто заметив накидку в первый раз. — Нашёл на полу.

— С чего бы… — начинает Киллер, но резко передумывает. — Не хочу подробностей.

— Так и думал. — Ло и правда не удивлён: Киллер старается не поднимать тему, а особенно — упоминать сексуальные аспекты.

— Кид должен меня сменить.

— Я знаю, — отзывается Ло. — Можешь оставить всё на меня.

— Нет, — тут же прерывает Киллер. — Я тебе не доверяю.

— Ты ранишь мои чувства, — скучающим тоном говорит Ло. — Но не волнуйся, он вот-вот придёт. Я просто посижу с ним.

— Знаю я ваше «просто посижу» — никто не будет караулить, — презрительно констатирует Киллер.

— Возможно, ты прав. Стоит остаться и проследить, — предлагает Ло, отлично зная, что Киллер ненавидит находиться с ним в одном помещении.

Тот предсказуемо отказывается:

— Я лучше сдохну.

«Пожалуйста, так и сделай», — думает Ло, но не озвучивает вслух. Есть вероятность, что Киллер останется чисто из принципа, если сильно его довести.

— А если что-то случится — я сам тебя прикончу, — заявляет он; рука дёргается к рукояти меча.

— Только обещаешь.

Он зловеще беззвучно исчезает в ночной темноте. Ло надеется только, что подозрительность не заставит Киллера проверить, как там Кид — когда он только нашёл место, чтобы побыть одному.

Он открывает окно, запуская ветер и снег, не волнуясь о том, что кому-то придётся потом мыть пол. Может, даже Киллеру, если Ло повезёт. Хоть он и не любит снег за непрошеные воспоминания, которые тот всегда вызывает, — сейчас хочется почувствовать укусы холода на коже. К тому же под накидкой он в безопасности: рукава достаточно просторны, чтобы спрятать руки, подставляя снегу только лицо. Порыв ветра посильнее залетает в окно и ударяет фонарь о мачту, а затем стихает.

Снегопад становится сильнее, и Ло вглядывается в него и думает, возможно ли погоде влиять на режим сна людей. Конечно, многие говорят, что в какие-то фазы Луны невозможно спать, об этом он читал даже в книгах. Но это всегда казалось абсолютно ненаучным и воспринималось, как раздутая примета. Но и отрицать, что в такую погоду он чувствует себя разбитым, Ло не может: он плохо спит даже когда не знает, что снаружи снег. Иногда сами его сны будто вызывают снегопад — что совсем уж абсурдно.

Он не хочет думать о том дне, когда потерял всё, но у него нет особого выбора, когда сны переносят именно туда, не давая отмахнуться от ощущений часами после пробуждения. Обычно он может себя контролировать: силы не оставляют его при малейшем намёке на снег. Но в ночи вроде этой он почти готов дать зарок никогда больше не ступать ни на один снежный остров.

В такие моменты одиночество всегда делает лишь хуже, но какая-то мазохистская частичка него хочет посмаковать страдания. Может, дело в том, что он вообще редко ищет чужого общества. Он бы и сам поставил на то, что считает боль заслуженной. Сделай он всего пару вещей по-другому — и Кора был бы жив. Хоть вина Дофламинго несравнимо больше, не признать своей Ло не может, и это продолжает его тяготить.

Другая часть него боится, что он настолько пропитался своей болью, что, отпустив её, не сможет себя узнать. Она — единственное, что осталось у него от Коры. И от родной семьи. Боль причиняют даже хорошие воспоминания: теперь, когда люди из них мертвы, Ло старается лишний раз не возвращаться в те моменты — боясь навсегда переписать их в своей памяти. Он отказывает себе в этих каплях утешения. Что, если он забудет, как звучал смех Коры, и даже не поймёт, что потерял что-то незаменимое?

Ветер снаружи достаточно силён, чтобы заглушить остальные звуки, и Ло осознаёт, что кто-то поднимается, только когда тот уже почти у двери. Он слишком отвлёкся на свои мысли. Как бы он ни любил доказывать неправоту Киллера, быть безответственным караульным Ло тоже не собирался.

К счастью, в дверь вваливается всего лишь капитан корабля, волоча за собой одеяло и с растрёпанными во все стороны красными волосами. Он глядит на Ло полусонными глазами: взбирание через снежную бурю не очень-то его разбудило. Ло невольно улыбается от такого вида. Может, он и хотел побыть один, но теперь, когда Кид тут, прогонять его обратно не особо хочется.

Он протягивает руку и вытряхивает тающий снег из волос Кида.

— Ты чего встал?

— Киллер разбудил, — жалуется Кид. — Он меня пнул.

— Бедный малыш, — вздыхает Ло с притворным сочувствием.

— Сказал, что нечего тебе тут одному сидеть, он тебе не доверяет.

Ло пожимает плечами.

— Это потому что он не дурак. В отличие от тебя.

Кид угрюмо смотрит, но вдруг широко улыбается.

— На тебе моя накидка.

— У меня не было выбора, — уверяет Ло.

Кид продолжает лыбиться. 

— Тебе идёт, мне нравится.

— Чушь. Она никому не идёт, дал бы мне подобрать тебе нормальной одежды — уже подцепил бы кого-нибудь, — возражает Ло, больше чтобы подчеркнуть очень сомнительный вкус Кида, чем похвалить собственный.

— Я уже с «кем-нибудь», — хмурится Кид.

— Не думаю, — выделяет Ло.

— Это ещё с чего?

— Что есть, то есть, — говорит Ло, глядя на лампу, а не на Кида.

— Разве? И что это всё тогда? Просто секс? — начинает заводиться тот.

— Ну, — на секунду задумывается Ло, — очень классный секс?

— Я против.

— Тебе не нравится секс? — наигранно глупо уточняет Ло.

— Мне не нравится, как ты на кой-то хуй вечно всё усложняешь. Учись радоваться моменту, — фыркает Кид.

— Хочешь, чтобы я тебе врал? Что у нас будет какое-то сказочное «долго и счастливо»? — Ло встаёт, потому что как-то глупо кричать на Кида, сидя на полу. — Да кто бы говорил: ты убил достаточно людей, чтобы дозорные искали тебя на краю света, попробуй где-нибудь осесть — за тобой пришлют адмирала!

— Не-а, это ты тут ненавидишь дозорных, но никому не рассказываешь, почему, — недовольно качает головой Кид.

— Потому что это личное.

— Вообще-то не ты один кого-то потерял. Ты просто слишком упрямый, чтобы признать, что тебе может быть нужна чья-то помощь.

— Спасибо, но не думаю, что ты подходишь, — отмахивается Ло.

— Едва ли кто-то вообще подойдёт на роль твоего терапевта, — отмечает Кид. — Но ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной.

— Почему-то мне кажется, что в твоём понятии «терапии» должно быть куда меньше разговоров и куда больше секса.

Не то чтобы Ло был полон энтузиазма для второго раунда — в последние несколько дней и так проведя слишком много времени в постели, — но это безотказный способ отвлечь Кида. И секс точно выигрывает у разговоров о прошлом.

— Против этого я тоже ничего не имею, — предсказуемо отвечает Кид, и подходит ближе.

— А бывает по-другому? — вздыхает Ло, запускает пальцы в чужие волосы и притягивает его к себе.

Он не планирует долгого поцелуя, но Кид обхватывает его голову руками, явно расценивая это как прелюдию. Он заталкивает язык Ло в рот, и тот успевает подумать, не укусить ли, но потом закрывает глаза и наслаждается ощущением.

— Ты тут вроде как караулить должен, — сбивчиво говорит Ло, когда они прерываются.

— Мне всё равно. Я — капитан, — ухмыляется Кид, не отдаляясь от лица Ло.

— Для меня не капитан.

— Уверен? Думаешь, можешь сбежать? — он запускает руку под накидку и прихватывает загривок Ло, будто тот — бездомный котёнок.

— О, я знаю, что могу, но подыграю твоему самолюбию, — говорит Ло, подаваясь навстречу хватке. — Но постарайся, чтобы оно того стоило.

Кид ухмыляется ещё шире и с силой притягивает его для ещё одного поцелуя. Ло знает, что стоило бы возразить — ему пришлось объяснять слишком много подозрительных синяков обеспокоенной команде. Но, сказать по правде, ему это нравится. То, что Кид — горячая голова, особенно когда дело касается Ло. Это одна из главных причин, почему он продолжает возвращаться, даже когда не может придумать убедительной причины, или когда требуются недели планирования. И его команда продолжает это терпеть: возможно, потому что им нравится хорошее настроение капитана. Конечно, настроение долго не держится, но такова природа любой зависимости.

Одеяло соскальзывает с плеч Кида, когда он толкает Ло вниз, и тот не может не залюбоваться: может, стоит заимствовать чёртову накидку чаще, хотя бы ради такого вида. Он проводит рукой по груди и животу Кида, глубоко вздыхает и изо всех сил толкает его.

Теряя равновесие, Кид, фыркая, падает на задницу, и одним уверенным движением Ло седлает его, придавливая к полу.

— Думал, я дам тебе вести? — дразнит он и, надавив руками на грудь, придавливает к полу до конца.

Кид скалится, но не протестует, отчего тело Ло прошибает возбуждением. Очевидно, что так просто завалить Кида можно только с его позволения. Но разве суть не в этом — что тот оставляет всю власть в руках Ло. Не лучше ли это чего угодно, взятого силой.

Это неожиданное доверие при том, что они не так уж и давно этим всем занимаются. Чем бы оно ни было — Ло старается не думать слишком много, чтобы случайно не исказить «это» для себя. Ему всё нравится как есть: снятие стресса и развлечение, без обязательств и чувств. Если бы только он мог убедить Кида, что этого достаточно. Если бы только он сам не хотел большего.

Он давит бёдрами на стоящий член Кида: слои одежды не особо помогают скрыть его состояние. 

«Неудивительно, — довольно отмечает Ло, — скорее всего так и проснулся».

Кид громко стонет и тянет за мех накидки, опуская лицо Ло к своему.

— Тихо, — шикает Ло, — хоть я и пытался убедить Киллера в обратном, я не очень хочу, чтобы он действительно пришёл посмотреть.

— Не говори про Киллера, когда трогаешь мой член, — рычит Кид.

— Я его и не трогаю.

Кид скулит, выгибая спину.

— А должен бы.

— С чего это я должен всё делать?

— Ты же хотел быть за главного, — отзывается Кид тоном, который, видимо, сам считает соблазнительным. — Капитан.

Он запускает руку под накидку и под кофту Ло под ней, дразнит пальцами бок и начинает поднимать ткань.

— Ладно, — сдаётся Ло и хлопает его по руке. — Но накидка остаётся на мне.

Кид удивлённо ведёт бровью.

— Она тебе всё-таки нравится.

— Вовсе нет, просто не хочу простудиться, — отзывается Ло, изо всех сил стараясь звучать рационально.

Он тянет руку, собираясь ускорить события, но замирает от вида Кида: как он хорош вот таким, полуголым и распластанным ему на милость. Бледность кожи может посоперничать со снегом, всё ещё медленно падающим на пол, и Ло, наверное, никогда не перестанет любоваться телом Кида — так резко отличающимся от его собственного. Отсутствие одежды также даёт доступ к этим мускулистым рукам, как-то раз легко размозжившим чей-то череп прямо на глазах у Ло. Он проводит взглядом с волос Кида до кончиков пальцев, наконец останавливаясь на его нелепых крашеных ногтях.

Кид ухмыляется.

— Сфоткай на память.

— Ты, — отвечает Ло, — так полон самолюбия.

— Готов поспорить, ты бы сейчас тоже не отказался быть полным моего самолюбия.

— Новое правило: никаких разговоров, — решает Ло.

— Что? Да них…

Ло кладёт руку на рот Кида, затыкая его. Тот лижет ладонь, но Ло только равнодушно смотрит в ответ. Кид облизал его с ног до головы уже столько раз, что едва ли такие дешёвые трюки сработают. Когда Кид это понимает, то громко выдыхает через нос и жалобно скулит в ладонь.

— Тебе что, пять лет? — отчитывает Ло и двигает рукой, чтобы заткнуть заодно и нос.

Они это не обсуждали, но они вообще едва ли обсуждают секс — он просто случается. Ло не уверен, договаривались ли они когда-то трахаться, оставляя синяки, но теперь это — привычное дело. Как врач он знает об опасности удушения, так что внимательно наблюдает за реакцией Кида, чтобы в любой момент ослабить хватку.

Тот, впрочем, широко раскрывает глаза, а его кожа краснеет от возбуждения. Ло чувствует, как он пытается втянуть воздух, одновременно подаваясь бёдрами вверх, выгибает спину, стремясь обо что-нибудь потереться, но и не делает попыток помочь себе руками. Ло продолжает удерживать его лицо, жалея, что не может сказать, сколько точно прошло времени.

Когда он всё-таки отпускает, Кид делает несколько резких вдохов и отводит слегка остекленевшие глаза.

— А тебе это нравится, — отмечает Ло, пытаясь звучать спокойно, но собственное учащённое дыхание не получается скрыть до конца.

Кид снова поворачивается к нему.

— Можешь сделать так ещё раз.

— Поверить не могу, — ласково вздыхает Ло и проводит рукой по его мягким волосам, всегда таким приятным без геля.

Ло почти ждёт указания на то, что вообще-то это была его идея, но Кид только подаётся навстречу ласке и закрывает глаза.

— Ты спать собрался? — дразнит он и против воли улыбается.

— Вот уж нет, — возмущается Кид, но не двигается.

— Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я всё делал.

Кид согласно хмыкает:

— Иногда у тебя бывают неплохие идеи.

— Только иногда, да? Это довольно грубо.

— Да, стоит меня наказать, — слишком нетерпеливо соглашается Кид.

— Я мог бы поменять местами твою голову и ноги, знаешь ли. Или какие-нибудь внутренние органы.

Кид кривится.

— Нет, спасибо.

— Но я за главного, — напоминает Ло. — Хотя, можем заняться чем-нибудь проверенным и беспроигрышным.

Ло не может затягивать долго. Он не знает, когда придёт следующий караульный, а его репутация на этом корабле и без того достаточно плоха: не хватало только попасться со спущенными штанами. Он помогает Киду до конца раздеться и понимает, что сам всё ещё полностью одет. И что ему нравится контраст между ними; нравится то, что он отказывает Киду в возможности себя поразглядывать.

Но тот не согласен.

— Почему только я голый?

— Чтобы, когда кто-нибудь зайдёт, ты переключил всё внимание на себя.

— Пошёл ты, — возмущается Кид, пытаясь прикрыться одеялом.

Ло перешагивает через него и легонько шлёпает.

— Нет. — Он садится на колени и придавливает обе руки Кида над его головой. — Ты не скажешь больше ни слова, идёт?

К его удивлению, Кид лишь молча кивает в ответ.

— Молодец, — хвалит Ло, наконец-то накрывает его член рукой и сжимает.

Кид громко втягивает ноздрями воздух, но не позволяет себе даже тихого стона. Ло внимательно следит за его лицом, ускоряя движение руки. Кид всегда шумный — то ли из-за полного отсутствия стыда, то ли по какой-то другой причине, — Ло давно зарёкся приводить его к себе на борт. Его команда и так много натерпелась, и не хочется травмировать Бепо.

Ло проводит большим пальцем по влажной головке и бесконтрольно облизывается. Собственный член требует внимания, но он не собирается выдавать Киду свою реакцию. Самолюбие тому тешить уже просто некуда. Он размазывает выступившую смазку по головке другим пальцем и смотрит Киду в глаза, поднося палец ко рту и вылизывая. Это наконец заставляет Кида среагировать, пусть даже стоном, нежели связной речью.

— Не хочу ничего от тебя слышать, — снова предупреждает Ло.

Кид хмурится и резко вдыхает, когда Ло снова обхватывает его член, сжимая крепче при каждом движении.

— Что это было? — спрашивает он, склонив голову набок. — Жаль, что здесь у нас не так много возможностей.

Ло склоняется над ним и кладёт вторую руку Киду на горло, продолжая ему дрочить: позиция странная, но достаточно удобная — он не собирается надавливать слишком сильно. Он нажимает большим пальцем в место, где под кожей легко представляет гортань. Когда Кид сглатывает, он ощущает движение внутри.

Ло немного передвигает руку, пока не чувствует под пальцами пульс. Будет так просто перекрыть дыхание, за секунды отключая сознание — и Кид, кажется, тоже это понимает. Открывает рот, но только чтобы сделать ещё один резкий вздох. Ло снова фокусируется на движениях второй руки, двигая несильно сжатым кулаком, чувствуя, как член пульсирует в ладони.

Если он правильно расположит пальцы, то сможет чувствовать пульс и там — поток горячей крови, бегущий через всё тело Кида. Не каждый задумывается о том, как кровь циркулирует внутри во время секса, но Ло это подогревает интерес: видеть теоретическое знание на практике.

Кид дёргается вверх, и Ло сжимает его член крепче, одновременно чуть сильнее обхватывая шею. Он старательно не надавливает слишком сильно в определённые места — не хочет повредить ничего в хрупкой системе под рукой. Давит, не перекрывая поток воздуха, но до хрипа. Этого оказывается недостаточно, и Кид кладёт одну руку на его, сильнее опуская на горло. Ло чувствует, как пульс бьётся под пальцами, когда Кид хрипло воет, подаётся пару раз в его кулак и кончает. Ло ласкает его, пока длится оргазм, медленно, почти нехотя, убирая с горла вторую руку.

Он удивлённо моргает.

— Как ты кончил так быстро?

Кид только лениво пожимает плечами, тяжело дыша. Кто-то другой бы, может, и смутился, но его чужое мнение никогда не интересовало. Не то чтобы Ло был разочарован, это скорее льстило — как легко он может довести Кида до разрядки несколько раз за ночь. Но как-нибудь нужно будет провести тщательный анализ его ненормального либидо.

Сильные руки обвивают Ло и тянут вниз, и он не думает сопротивляться. Он оказывается рядом с Кидом; падение отчасти смягчается разложенным под ними одеялом. Рука в сперме оказывается неловко зажатой между ними, и Ло пытается решить, удастся ли тихо вытереть её о меховую накидку, пока Кид до конца не пришёл в себя. Он уже тянется, но тот перехватывает его запястье.

— Даже не думай, — предупреждает он.

— О чём? — невинно уточняет Ло.

— Трогать мою накидку этим.

— Ты всегда можешь потом её вылизать.

— Нет, это противно, — кривится Кид.

Ло драматично вздыхает и вытирает руку об одеяло.

— Будто ты никогда мне не отсасывал.

Вместо внятного ответа Кид просто мычит что-то ему в шею, посылая дыханием дрожь через всё тело.

Ло тычет его в бок.

— Просыпайся.

— Чёрт. Я не сплю, — спорит Кид. — Я докажу.

Каким-то образом через пару секунд его рука уже у Ло в штанах. Хоть всё остальное тело у Кида и горячее, зимний воздух из открытого окна остудил его руки, и холодное прикосновение заставляет вздрогнуть от удивления в той же степени, что и от удовольствия. Но задуматься об этом не получается: Кид уже дрочит ему, надавливая большим пальцем на головку, почти повторяя движения Ло чуть раньше.

Поза не самая удобная, их тела прижимаются друг к другу на полу, но Кид ловит его рот для крепкого поцелуя, и всё на свете перестаёт иметь для Ло какое-либо значение. Все мысли сводятся к горячему рту Кида и нарастающему удовольствию от уверенных движений его руки.

Ему тоже не требуется много времени. Кид сжимает руку почти до боли, опускается ниже, кусая шею, и Ло вдруг кончает с громким стоном в его не прекращающую движение ладонь.

— Хватит, — велит Ло, подкрепляя слова пинком ниже колена.

Кид убирает руку, смотрит на неё и вытирает о бедро.

— Противно, — передразнивает Ло недавнее нытьё, но ему слишком хорошо, чтобы это правда волновало.

— Похер, — заключает Кид, переворачивается на живот и утыкается лицом в одеяло.

— Я всё равно не дам тебе тут спать, — напоминает Ло. Он кладёт руку на холодную спину Кида и думает, не закрыть ли окно, хоть тот, кажется, и не замечает холода. — Юстасс, иди обратно в кровать, я покараулю.

— Без тебя не пойду, — мычит он ответ.

Хоть и чистой воды ребяческое упрямство, слова всё равно согревают Ло. Он так боится подпускать кого-то слишком близко, открываться для других. Он давно понял, если уже и не принял — у потерь нет предела: неудачи не заканчиваются только от того, что ты пережил достаточно.

Он старается не придавать слишком большого значения словам Кида, чувствуя себя жалко из-за отчаянной жажды какого-то одобрения. Он так и не нашёл для себя безопасного баланса между страхами и желанием большей близости с кем-то. Годами он привыкал обходиться самым малым: чтобы терять было не так горько. Нет ничего опаснее, чем создать себе иллюзию безопасности. Он-то знает. И если он смог потерять семью, дом, Кору-сана… с чего он не потеряет и это, или не потеряет свою команду — семью, которую такими усилиями собирает теперь. Бывают дни, когда он боится потерять даже Кикоку.

Но сейчас не время и не место делиться этим с Кидом. Возможно, в другой раз, а если и нет… Ло надеется, что волноваться об этом не доведётся. Его устраивает, что Кид даёт ему вести эти отношения. Не то чтобы он собирается признать, что это отношения.

— Тогда хотя бы оденься. И не вызывай меня, если простудишься, — говорит Ло.

Кид слушается, хоть и ноет всю дорогу. Он снова заворачивается в одеяло и садится на пол, прислонившись к мачте спиной. Пользуясь моментом, Ло приводит и себя в подобие порядка и всё-таки закрывает окно, разворачиваясь на моменте, когда Кид берёт горсть снега и суёт его себе в рот.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Пить охота, — отвечает Кид, будто это оправдание, чтобы есть с пола.

Ло возмущённо вздыхает:

— Иногда кажется, что вся команда этого корабля делит одну мозговую клетку.

— Есть снег — это нормально, — настаивает Кид между укусами.

— Возможно, когда ты маленький.

Кид пожимает плечами.

— Маленьким я снег никогда не видел.

— Никогда? — переспрашивает Ло, понимая, как мало Кид рассказывает о собственном детстве.

— Не, мы выросли в Южном Море.

— А, вы с Киллером, — в голос Ло просачивается капля недовольства, — небось, был полный улёт.

— Ты живёшь с медведем, — парирует Кид.

Ло рефлекторно тянется к Кикоку.

— Отстань от Бепо.

— Или что? — довольно спрашивает он.

— Или я могу решить, что всё же зря трачу на тебя время.

Это заставляет Кида задуматься.

— Ну, медведи не самые худшие питомцы.

Обычно Ло не оставляет такое без ответа, но сейчас ему кажется, что не он один тут идёт на уступки. Он знает Кида достаточно, и тот никогда не опустится до мольбы, но точно из шкуры вон лезет, чтобы не отталкивать от себя Ло. Из-за чего-то ему кажется, что Ло собрался бросить его без предупреждения. Может, он слишком уж подчёркивал это «мы не в отношениях» ранее. Кид не самый умный парень, и возможно именно так озарился неким откровением о необходимости жертвы, оставляя решение за Ло. Это вызывает укол вины. Может, Ло пока проигнорирует комментарий о питомце.

— Не волнуйся, придётся тебе меня терпеть, — решает он и садится рядом с Кидом на полу.

Тот долго смотрит на него.

— Да ладно.

— Эй, это ты настаивал, что мы вместе.

— Лучше тебе меня не дурачить. — Кид пытается звучать грозно, но надежда всё равно слышна в его голосе.

— Назовём это испытательным сроком, — ухмыляется Ло.

— Значит, я могу позвать тебя, если заболею?

— Как насчёт того, чтобы не заболевать — будет проще нам обоим.

— Разве ты не врач?

Ло хочет заметить, что врачи обычно не желают людям болезней — скорее наоборот, — но их прерывает забравшийся в смотровой пункт Вайя. Он нависает над ними, и в помещении становится тесно. Выражение его лица, как обычно, полностью безэмоционально, и говорить об их виде он тоже явно ничего не собирается.

— Привет, — низко говорит он.

— Уже твоя очередь? — спрашивает Кид, оглядываясь вокруг, пытаясь понять, сколько времени.

— Нет, меня прислал Киллер.

— Этот помешанный на контроле придурок, — фыркает Кид.

Вайя смотрит между своим капитаном и Ло.

— Я всё равно не спал.

— Вот и отлично! Пойдём, Юстасс. Тебе надо выспаться, — Ло подталкивает Кида, будто для сна ещё не слишком поздно.

Кид хлопает Вайю по плечу, проходя мимо.

— Извини, чувак.

— Потом расквитаемся, — отзывается он, каким-то образом делая фразу очень зловещей.

Когда они забираются в кровать, Ло успевает перехватить одеяло Кида.

— Оно грязное, — заявляет он и выбрасывает его в угол.

— Эй, это моё одеяло, — слабо протестует Кид.

— Поспим под одним.

Он жалеет об этом решении почти сразу: Кид плотно прижимается сзади, чтобы они оба были укрыты. Что ж, если Ло не сможет заснуть, то и кошмары сниться не будут.

Кид утыкается носом ему в волосы и бурчит:

— Киллер меня завтра порвёт.

— Ничего, я буду здесь чтобы тебя защитить.


End file.
